The Life of a Scorpion
by jabotus
Summary: WARNING DH SPOILERS! Living under the shadow of the Malfoy name isn’t easy, but Scorpius is not his grandfather or father.  He soon realizes true friends make all the difference.


The Life of a Scorpion

Author: jabotus

Rating: K+

Warnings: DH spoilers. OC's. This is written by an American who had limited knowledge of English (British?) slang so please forgive my mistakes.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Living under the shadow of the Malfoy name isn't easy, but Scorpius is not his grandfather or father. He soon realizes true friends make all the difference.

"Get out of my way shrimp." The Slytherin shoved the first year out of his way, without consideration that the boy was from his own House. Scorpius tripped on his robes and fell onto his knees, scrolls and books spilling everywhere. For a moment he sat on the ground watching the older wizard storm through the rest of the kids on their way to breakfast.

If his father knew how he had been treated these first few weeks, he'd have a fit, mostly at Scorpius himself for allowing himself to be trampled upon. The blond had no intention on informing his father or his mother how miserable he was at school though. He was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's…well he really wasn't sure what that meant. Most of the wizarding community still carried a grudge against his family, but he wasn't all together convinced it was solely from the rise and fall of the Dark Lord. Some of it was from how his grandfather and father treated almost everybody as inferior to them. Apparently some sins were never forgiven even a generation later.

"Are you all right?"

Scorpius glanced up in surprise. Was somebody actually speaking to him? His surprise doubled when he recognized Albus Potter. The other first year was picking up his things from the floor.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Helping you," the dark haired boy stated the obvious. He paused to look at Scorpius. "You didn't hit your head did you?"

"No."

Albus smiled and held out his hand to Scorpius. The blond hesitated a second before accepting it.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy right?" Albus asked once he had regained his footing.

"I am."

Smiling again, Albus handed over Scorpius's books.

"Albus Potter."

"…I know."

Albus frowned a bit. "Yeah, everybody seems to know." He shook off his frown. "Are you any good at Potions?" He nodded to the book on top of the stack.

"A little I guess. I read all of my father's old books and notes from when Headmaster Snape taught the class."

"Wow! All I have are my brother James's old notes, but he barely made it through the class." They walked side-by-side down the nearly empty corridor. "And I had to do his chores for a week before he would hand them over."

The noise from the great hall grew louder as they neared the door. Scorpius couldn't begin to fathom why the Potter boy was still talking to him. Nobody ever talked to him.

When they reached the doors, Albus nodded his head towards Gryffindor table. "I'll see you in Potions," he called out and with a wave the dark haired boy was gone. Feeling only confusion about the other boy, Scorpius turned to his own table. He took a seat among the other first years who unless they asked for something to be passed down, didn't speak to him at all.

* * *

The first class on Wednesday morning was Potions with Professor Whittleburg. Despite Potter's words, Scorpius highly doubted the Gryffindor would take farther notice of him. Arriving early, Scorpius settled at the table to the far left in the front of the room which was placed at a reassuring distance away from the others. Sitting down, he drew out his Potions book from the stack and turned to the page written on the board up front. 

Little by little, the other Slytherin and Gryffindor first years drifted inside the classroom in groups. The last group strolled in seconds before Professor Whittleburg hurried in. After quieting the students, she questioned them over Monday's potion and assignment before collecting it. Then she began her lecture. Scorpius took notes trying to ignore the whispering of the students at the next table. At muffled laughter, he glimpsed over to the table where two boys were showing each other doodles they had drawn of Professor Whittleburg. The professor seemingly went on with her lecture blind to their antics.

Twenty minutes later, when Scorpius was sure his hand was permanently cramped into one position, Professor Whittleburg ended her spiel much to the relief of the class.

"All right students, today I want you to split into pairs. I would suggest you choose someone you will be able to actually get work done with instead of gossiping, but what do I know, I'm only your teacher. Everything you need will be in the back of the room. You are allotted two batches which means you only get two chances to brew this correctly. You have two hours. When you are done, come see me and we'll see just how clever you are."

The buzz of excited voices filled the room, but before they became to loud, "Will Mr. Murdock and Mr. Brown come see me at my desk right now? And please bring those delightful drawings with you."

Scorpius smirked to himself as the guilty boys snatched up the doodles and dragged their feet up to the front of the room. The smirk vanished a second later when he rose from his seat to retrieve the needed ingredients. He wasn't going to waste time looking for a partner. The potion was simple enough to do on his own so why should he bother. It wasn't like any of the other students were lined up to be paired with him.

Returning to his seat, Scorpius set up his book in the book holder and sorted out everything he would need. The other students were still noisily divided themselves up and he guessed they would be using up the entire two hours for a thirty minute potion. That was the one good thing about this particular class; once your potion was finished and approved, you were allowed to leave. Scorpius planned on using his extra time before lunch to finish up his paper for Transfiguration. It wasn't due until Friday, but it would free up his evening so he could indulge in his favorite hobby. The one he had to hide from his father…

A few minutes later, while counting out newt eyes, Scorpius sensed someone come up behind him. He jumped when a book was dropped loudly onto his table. Tensing his shoulders, Scorpius glanced to his right prepared for the worse.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Scorpius blinked, then blinked again, but Albus Potter would not disappear.

"You don't have a partner yet do you Malfoy?" asked Albus.

Scorpius shook his head and subsequently managed to find his tongue. "But…but we're from different Houses."

Albus smiled. How could anybody smile so much? "Look around," he said.

And Scorpius did and was shocked to see several Slytherins had paired up with Gryffindors. After all his father's raving about House rivalry, this was a strange sight, but then Scorpius recalled other occasions in just these first couple of weeks where the houses mingled together even during meals.

"My Uncle Ron went on and on about how House rivalry was in his days, but from what I've seen, it's not like that anymore. Teddy Lupin says about the only time students show any House pride is during Quidditch games."

"Why?" Scorpius choked out.

"I don't know. My aunt Hermione would have an answer for that. Or my cousin Rose, she's really smart too. She's sitting over there with…"

"No…why me?"

Albus shrugged. "Why not? We both need a partner and you said you were good in Potions."

"I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you're better than me and I need all the help I can get…without Rose's help if possible. She can be snobby at times."

Scorpius stared at the dark haired boy who bewildered him. Maybe it didn't matter why. "All right Potter."

"Don't. Please call me Albus or Al. I'm rather sick of hearing about how great my father is. James may linger in the glory, but I'd rather not attract all that attention. It's suffocating."

"All right, Po...Albus, but you have to call me Scorpius."

"Deal…so um what are we making today?"

"Didn't you listen to the lecture?"

Albus blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Not exactly…"

Scorpius couldn't restrain the corners of his mouth from turning up.

"Ah hah! So you can smile." Albus laughed and Scorpius blushed self-consciously even as his smile grew.

Maybe school wasn't so bad; when you have a friend at your side.


End file.
